


Adrift

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:11:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone in a lifeboat after a shipwreck, OFC and Tom find themselves marooned on a deserted island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

It had been twelve long days that I had been adrift in the lifeboat. Twelve long days since the yacht that the two of us had been passengers on had capsized somewhere off of the coast of Central America. I hoped that the rest of the passengers and the crew had made it safely to the other lifeboat, but the longer that we went without seeing anyone, the more likely it seemed that they hadn’t been as lucky as the two of us.  
All I had wanted when I flew to Florida to meet the boat was to enjoy a two week sail to exotic Caribbean islands that most larger cruise ships couldn’t reach. I had recently ended a relationship with a long time boyfriend and hit a deadline on the book that I was writing. It was definitely time to spend a little time with myself, away from my daily life.   
The first week had gone by wonderfully. There were about 7 other passengers on the boat and the same amount of crew members. This wasn’t like an everyday run of the mill cruise. There would be no Luau parties and blaring Bob Marley on a deck filled with drunk college kids. There was instead, sunrise yoga and hours of quiet time mixed in between the stops at the amazing, almost deserted islands strewn throughout the bluest water that I had ever seen. It was paradise and exactly the thing that I needed before I embarked on this next chapter of my life, without Ben and without a writing project in the foreseeable future. A break from the norm until I could figure out how the next chapter of my life was going to go.  
I had even started a harmless flirtation with one of the other passengers. It felt nice to have the attention of a man like Tom. He was tall, gorgeous and well educated. We had spent the last couple of nights before the wreck talking late into the night about everything under the sun. It was turning into the most amazing experience of my life. Until the storm.  
I still didn’t know exactly what had happened. I had been asleep when the alert system had gone off in my cabin, letting me know that there was an emergency on board. The next thing I knew, I was being helped into a lifeboat wearing only a tank top and panties by Tom in his boxer briefs. Then we were adrift, the yacht that had been our home for the last seven days sinking slowly in the dark water surrounding us. And so we had floated.  
Thankfully the lifeboat that we had ended up in was well stocked with provisions for ten people and there was only the two of us. Unfortunately we hadn’t been able to make contact with anyone to let them know where we were. And the two of us were starting to get on each other’s nerves. Also, despite the insane situation that we had found ourselves in, the sexual tension that had lingered around us during all those late night talks was still buzzing around us like bees.  
“I’m so fucking tired of tinned meat and crackers,” Tom said for the 700th time.   
I agreed with him but I didn’t see the point in stating it over and over again. What good was that going to do in the long run?  
“Maybe today will be the day we finally catch a fish!” I said enthusiastically, holding the fishing equipment up in front of me with a smile.   
“Are you always so bloody optimistic?” Tom said with a hint of a smile starting to play at the corners of his mouth.   
We had the same conversation every morning for the past week or so. We fell into our routine, me preparing our so called breakfast and Tom getting the fishing things together and starting to see about getting us some real food. But today something interrupted our morning routine.  
“Land,” Tom suddenly said quietly. “I think I see land.”  
“What?” I exclaimed, looking around wildly. “Where?”  
“There,” he pointed at a barely distinguishable blurb of green on the horizon. “I think it’s a small island but we won’t know until we get a bit closer.”  
“Should we try and paddle?” I asked, my eyes darting to the oars that lay against the wall of the lifeboat.  
“Not yet,” Tom responded. “It’s a ways off and we don’t want to use too much energy getting there and not be able to get ourselves to shore once we’re closer. Let’s just see what happens, yeah?”  
“Yeah,” I said. “That’s a good idea.”  
He smiled at me and continued adjusting the line. I continued to prepare our breakfast, my eye frequently flicking up to the landmass that was quickly coming closer.   
After we had finished eating, Tom pulled the line in, tossing it back in the kit.  
“I think it’s time to paddle,” he said. “We can make it for sure. You’re feet will be back on dry land in no time, love.”  
I smiled at him and grabbed a paddle. He did the same and we went to work. More quickly than I would have thought, we reached a point where we could hop out of the boat and pull ourselves and it up onto land. The sand was soft and the island looked as though no one had ever set foot on it. Had I been here in any other situation, I would have thought that I had been dropped into the middle of paradise.  
I threw my arms around Tom, so thankful that he had spotted the island and I had my feet in the sand instead of the hard rubber of the lifeboat. He stiffened against me, hesitating slightly before returning my hug. I’m sure I didn’t imagine the hardening of his cock either. I pulled away quickly, turning to look around our new habitat. Tom did the same. Probably better to pretend that didn’t just happen. No reason to make this more complicated than it already was.  
“Better take a look around and see what we have to work with here,” he said after a bit. “We may be able to build a shelter of sorts with the things from the lifeboat.”  
“Great idea,” I said taking a step toward the tree line. “Let’s see how big this thing is.”I blushed, fully aware of double entendre.  
Tom reddened and turned toward the trees as well.   
“Way to go, idiot,” I muttered to myself as I followed him into the trees.  
We wondered for a little bit before we stumbled upon it hidden among some closely grown palms.   
“Is that a fucking treehouse?” I managed finally.  
“It sure looks like it,” Tom responded, turning to me with a grin. “I’ve always wanted to be in Swiss Family Robinsons.”   
“Me, too,” I said, smiling back at him. “Let’s go.”  
We moved toward the ladder that led up to the insane sight before us. Climbing up first, I was acutely aware of the fact that Tom was directly behind me, looking up at my very scantily clad bottom covered only by a pair of lace panties that I’d had on for 12 days. Yikes. I scurried up the remaining rungs and stopped when I reached the top, looking around in awe.  
“Budge over,” Tom said from behind me. “I want to see.”   
I moved over slightly so he could move into the small room with me.  
“Holy shit,” Tom said standing beside me. “Who the fuck built this place? Why is this is the middle of deserted island?”   
“I’m not asking questions, Tom,” I answered moving further into the room. “I’m just going to enjoy this. Look, a bed. A fucking bed. And soap and shampoo. So there must be a place to clean up somewhere too. I don’t think I’ve ever been so happy in my whole life.”  
“Food,” Tom said opening a cupboard. “Canned food, yes, but food still. Jesus.”  
“Let’s go get the things that we need from the lifeboat and then I’m finding out where I can wash up,” I said. “I’ve never felt so disgusting in my entire life.”  
“You still look beautiful,” Tom said smiling at me, “But I totally get it. Let’s do just that. I wouldn’t mind a wash up myself.”  
It took us about an hour to strip the lifeboat and move the provisions that we had left to the treehouse. After we had added our own things to the mix of things, we went back outside and looked for a source of fresh water. We hoped for a small creek or something, we got a waterfall and a pool that was perfect for bathing.   
“Holy shit,” Tom exclaimed as we walked out of the trees on the opposite side of the island. “This place IS paradise.”  
We looked at each other for two seconds before dropping the things we were holding and pulling our clothes off before running into the water and plunging under.   
“This feels like heaven,” I said, breaking the surface and looking around.   
Tom was floating on his back, his eyes closed, his body exposed just under the surface of the water. I tried to tear my eyes away but he was too gorgeous. I’d been in such close proximity to him for such a long time that I’d almost overlooked the fact that he was so beautiful. I waded out of the water and grabbed the soap and shampoo that we had brought along with us. It was about time that I did something about the sexual tension that had been threatening to overflow since the minute that we had met, only put briefly on hold by the life threatening situation that we had found ourselves in. Now that we were safe-ish on this island, there was absolutely no reason why we couldn’t act on it. But first, I needed to wash up.   
Moving back through the water, I swam by Tom, splashing him a little. He opened one eye, raising the brow, before closing it again.  
“I’m going to take the best shower of my life under this waterfall,” I said as I set the shampoo and soap down on a rock outcropping. “Care to join me and take twelve days worth of yuck off?”  
“I’ll scrub your back if you scrub mine?” he asked, backstroking toward me.   
“Deal,” I said reaching for the shampoo and pouring it into my hand.   
Closing my eyes, I lathered my long hair up, massaging my fingers into my scalp. Suddenly, I felt two more hands in my hair. I leaned back against his chest as he worked his long fingers through the suds.  
“God, that feels like heaven,” I moaned. “I’ve never had a better wash in my life.”   
“I’ve never given a wash to a more beautiful woman,” he answered. “Mind if I do the rest of you?”  
He took the soap from the rock and began to wash the days at sea off of me. Starting with my neck, he worked his way down my body, soaping and rinsing every single part of me until I felt alive again. He hadn’t touched me once in a sexual way but my body responded to each innocent touch as if he had. I knew I needed to show him exactly how much I appreciated everything that he had done for me and just exactly how much I wanted him.  
After rinsing off, I took his hand and led him to the rock edge. I would have to sit on it in order to reach his hair. At a foot shorter than him, there was no other way I’d be able to reach. In doing that, I’d be exposing my naked body to him, but I didn’t even care. I hoped that I was having the same effect on him that he was having on me. I sat on the rock and guided him back to me between my legs. Adding some shampoo to my hand, I began to lather his thick blonde curls, working his scalp with my nails. He moaned and leaned back. My breasts pushed against his back, my nipples instantly hardening. I could feel the wetness gathering between my legs and I wriggled to try and ease the ache there.  
“Love?” he questioned as he felt my thighs against his hips. “You okay?”  
“More than okay, Tom,” I answered. “Time to rinse your hair, then we’ll do your body.”   
He smiled at me and dunked under the water. Rising out, he grabbed the soap from next to me and quickly began washing up.  
“I thought I was going to do that,” I pouted.   
“I’ve got a better idea,” he answered. “Let me just do this quickly.”   
I watched as he soaped up and rinsed quickly, paying very close attention to the way his long fingers wrapped around his hard cock under the water. When he was done, he threw the soap onto the rock next to me and grabbed my hips. Lifting me from the rock, he pulled me to him, wrapped each leg around his body to hook behind him. His hard cock settled perfectly between my wet lips.   
“Is this okay?” he asked quietly. “I’ve been wanting you wrapped around my cock from the moment that I saw you.”  
“More than okay, Tom,” I answered before pulling his lips down to meet mine.   
The passion that had been hanging right below the surface for weeks finally exploded. We pawed at each other’s bodies like teenagers, fingers gripping and tongues tasting. I finally couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Thomas, please,” I moaned into his mouth. “I need you inside of me, please.”  
“With pleasure,” he answered as he gripped my hips with his hand.  
Lifting me slightly, he settled my wet pussy over his cock, sliding me down on it until he was seated fully inside of me. My head fell back as he started to move, the warm water lapping at our bodies. The sun on my skin and the feel of his body connecting with mine as the water surrounding us was almost too much sensation to bear. I knew it wouldn’t be long before I lost control and I hoped he was right behind me.  
“Tom, I’m going to come,” I said, my words coming out in breaths between his thrusts.   
“Me too, love,” he answered in the same way. “Come on my cock.”  
Those dirty words were all I needed to finish, my nails digging into his shoulders as I came, my face buried in his neck. He followed just after me, my clenching triggering him. He moaned my name as he came, his fingers digging almost painfully into my hips.  
When we had both finished, we separated and moved toward the rock ledge again. Climbing up, we laid out on the rock, the sun kissing our skin as we snuggled in our after sex glow.  
“Amazing,” he said, reaching out to intertwine his fingers with mine.   
“It was,” I replied. “This place is amazing too.”  
“Yes, he answered. “But we should probably see if we can contact the outside world and let them know we are alive, if we can.”  
“Not for a few days,” I said. “This is too nice to be true. And we were on a tropical vacation before the shipwreck. Let’s pretend we still are, just for a few days.”


End file.
